


Lena, Actually

by Tinybookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Actually Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But not at Christmas BITCH, Christmas Fluff, F/F, I have so much uni work to do, Kara's a nerd, Lex is a cool bro here, Love Confessions, Teenage AU, and Lena's cold stone popular bitch at school, as always in my fics, meets Love Actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybookworm/pseuds/Tinybookworm
Summary: Love Actually/teenage AU because I'm feeling festive. Lena gets a surprise one snowing December night when Kara from school taps timidly on her door.





	Lena, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Merry Christmas !
> 
> To add a sense of backstory just in case it isn't clear: they're quite old like 17 or so and Kara's liked Lena for forever in school from afar. 
> 
> Also, Lex is a cool big brother who doesn't decide he hates anyone yet. Cue family time!!

The Luthor mansion was spectacular throughout the year, but it was particularly magical at Christmastime. Fairy lights adorned the trees in the gardens and gothic Victorian lamps lit a stone path to the house itself. For a family perceived to be so hollow, the interior created a facade so strong at Christmas, one would believe it was as homely as it seemed. A giant Christmas tree sat in the lounge, decorated with golds and reds. The fires in the wall danced and Lena sat by the tree staring into the flames wishing that, for just one year, she could feel like this eternally. Lillian and her father sat doing work at opposite end of the table whilst Lex came and sat beside her. 

“That jumper is horrendous,” Lena laughed. Lex grinned and held out the hem, displaying a Reindeer’s face in all its tacky glory.

“It’s Christmas,” he shrugged. Yes, it was, and Lena smiled as a warmth not from the fireplace lighted her veins and swam through her heart. She felt as though she sings the same swan song every year. Awash with mourning when the New Year comes to remind her that happiness is seasonal. 

But here, right not, she couldn’t care less. Her parents were content, in their own way, and Lex was opposite her; handsome and so full of love for her. Lena was bubbling with admiration for him and nothing could change that.

“Chess?” Lex asked, causing her to tear her gaze away from the fire. The ballroom dancing flames continued without her audience. 

“Only if you’re prepared to lose. It’s so close to Christmas we wouldn’t want any strife,” she teased as she rose from the rug, black velvet dress swaying around her knees and soft black hair painting waves across her back. Something about being dressed up for no reason made her feel more festive, more awake. She needed to be awake, to savour these moments. Lex was away at college and she saw him only on holidays; she missed him.

“You’re too cocky little sister, I-“ 

A knock on the door. Sound and timid, it echoed through the house like an unwelcome wind. Lena walked towards the hallway.

“I’ll get it! Lex, you set up,”

Lena walked through the great house, her slippers adding silence to her footsteps as she passed the stairs towards the mysterious caller. Opening the door curiously, she was met with a girl, a pretty girl. Wearing a soft white jumper and jeans she looked so normal, Lena’s eyes made their way up the girl’s body to meet the glasses, and then eyes, of Kara Danvers. 

Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers from school who sat with the strangest group of people and always laughed the loudest. Kara Danvers, who played soccer and was awful at Chemistry and held eating competitions in the canteen almost everyday. Kara Danvers who would smile and glow at her every time she passed in the hallway, despite Lena challenging her back with a scowl. 

Lena wasn’t scowling now. Her face was soft and looked almost sad as she looked at the scene unfolding in front of her. Kara smiled at her and it was like the soft glow of candle light as snow fell all around her. Lena felt that warmth rush through her again because Kara Danvers was on her doorstep with a small speaker and white paper smiling at her. Lena didn’t smile back, not yet. 

“Oh,” was all she could say. She said it like a whisper and she thought the wind handed her sound straight to Kara’s ears like a fragile gift. The breeze flipped her hair and her dress and she saw Kara intake a breath. The girl raised a single finger to her lips and Lena looked bemused.

“Lena?! Who is it?” She heard Lillian’s voices, sharp and cutting from the great room. Lena looked helplessly at Kara who turned around one of the signs.

‘Say it’s Carol Singers’

Lena looked unsure, her fingers played with the doorframe. She could slam the door now and forget the entire affair, playing chess by the fire with Lex, acting as if this bizarre situation wasn’t happening.

But then she looked at Kara again, standing in the snow with soft lights in the distance, wearing nothing but a handmade jumper and shouted back,

“Only carol singers, mother!”

Kara grinned and looked down with a blush. Lena could practically feel the eye roll of Lillian as she shouted- 

“Give them money and tell them not to bother us again!”

Kara giggled and played and church rendition of ‘Silent night’. The sound was peaceful and Kara looked at her with such hope she felt transported into a different time. Back to Ireland perhaps, in the 1900’s when the war was on. The story of the soldier’s on Christmas Day melted her core and Kara made her feel that happy, that sad. Lena nodded for her to continue. Kara took a deep breath and turned the signs.

‘I know this might seem weird’  
‘But I didn’t know what else to do’

Kara shrugged.

‘Hopefully by next year, I’ll be dating one of these’

Kara moved the sign to various celebrities, both male and female. Lena let out a soft laugh and gave her an approving look. Kara grinned and continued. 

‘But for now, I want to say, in the snow’  
‘Without hope, witness, or reward’  
‘And just because it’s Christmas’  
‘That this year, and every year before’  
‘You’ve looked beautiful’

Lena let her mouth open slightly as she looked Kara in the eye. Kara was smiling still, but it was sad and dejected. 

‘And to me, you are perfect’  
‘Ask me an hour from now, a month, a lifetime’  
‘My answer will be the same’

Lena let the snow catch in her hair as she stood watching kara unveil her feelings for her on the doorstep. She felt like crying, she had no idea-

‘Merry Christmas, Lena’

The last sign. Kara smiled at her and it was cold. Lena watched with a confused expression as Kara walked away, Silent Night finishing as she disappeared among the trees.

Before she could change her mind, Lena sprinted into the snow and weaving around the family gardens in search of Kara. And she found her, halfway to to gate, the snow-covered hedges guarding them from the view of the house like soldiers.

“Kara!” She begged the wind to carry her voice again, and it did; Kara turned and her hair flopped against her back in defeat to the snow.

“Please, wait. Kara- I had no idea,” Lena walked through settling snow in only her slippers and she tried so hard to present an apology through her gaze. “You never speak to me, you don’t even like me! I- I’m sorry,” Lena shivered and she didn’t know why. Perhaps it was due to the cold, perhaps it was due to Kara, confessing her feelings that Lena didn’t want herself to reciprocate. This is Christmas and this isn’t fair.

“You don’t like me! You glare when I smile at you and huff every time our Chemistry experiment blows up,”

“That’s because-“

“Please,” Kara closes her eyes and stops her. Lena closes her mouth. “It’s not fair for me to speak to you when you clearly don’t want to speak back. I didn’t want to feel like this but I can’t help it and the other day I was speaking to Alex, that’s my sister, about the value of honesty at Christmas so here I am! And I realise now it was a stupid idea because, oh Rao, you’re super mad at me and you’re feet must be freezing in slippers and a dress even though you look so cute right now with the snow and- oh!”

Lena had just waned the rambling to stop, if she was going to analyse it, but kissing Kara Danvers was a welcome bonus. Lena’s fingers cupped her chin as the other hand fed hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara’s mouth was warm, like the fire, like the feeling and the snow was forgotten.

How long had she liked Kara?

“Sorry,” Lena mumbled.

“It’s alright,” Kara blushed as she fixed her glasses.

Lena took in Kara, paper melting in her hands like sad snowmen, and realised she had done nothing to deserve this. Lena gave her all she could in that moment,

‘Merry Christmas to you too, Kara,”

The girl lit up like Times Square.


End file.
